


Blue Blossom

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Disabled Character, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine, they had history. No, they didn’t date. Technically, they weren’t ex-boyfriends. But they were ex-something. An ex-maybe. An ex-almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands of Clay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143266) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



> Happy birthday to my brother from another mother, Aomine Daiki! (?)  
> Beta-ed by the lovely [Natecchi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi)!!!
> 
> This is freely-based on this masterpiece Stucky fanfic: [Hands of Clay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2143266/chapters/4682211).  
> The permission to make an AU based on that fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2143266/comments/48609187).

Aomine was so damn tired. He was already on the verge of sleeping, but as a responsible adult, he wasn’t supposed to fall asleep while he was doing grocery shopping with his little daughter who was currently playing with her toy arrow, sitting on his shoulder.

“Be careful, Satsuki,” Aomine warned, his voice was thick with fatigue. “You could hit someone by accident.”

“No, Papa,” Satsuki answered, cheerfully. “I will protect you while you’re doing grocery sleeping!”

Aomine laughed this time. His daughter sure had her way with words. Aomine didn’t talk more after that, only made sure Satsuki was safe on his shoulder while he carefully scanned the aisle for the things they needed.

It was their usual routine on the weekend, for the last four years since Aomine adopted Satsuki from the orphanage. Aomine still remembered the day when he met Satsuki like it was yesterday. It was three months after he was discharged from the front line, after a mission went wrong. He lost too many friends in five years, but that one mission made him lose his hearing too. Aomine knew he should be happy he could go home, no more guns’ voices around him, no more dead friends, no more suffering, but to be honest, he only felt emptiness.

A week after he was discharged, he still couldn’t sleep at night. He knew that his bed was safe, there wouldn’t be any ambush, but he still couldn’t sleep without his knife under his pillow. And even when he had his knife there, easy to grab anytime, he was still awoken in the middle of the night, his body wet with cold sweat, breathing heavily, because the nightmares were getting worse and worse every night.

It wasn’t until Nijimura, a psychiatrist from the army, reached him on the tenth day to check up on him and gave him some pills to help him, Aomine started to be able to sleep more than two hours at night. Nijimura—who was now more like a friend than a psychiatrist (or Aomine’s only friend to be exact), since he was also the one who taught Aomine the sign language, so he didn’t have to wear his hearing aid if he didn’t want to around him—was the one who made him meet Satsuki.

That day, he was just done having lunch with Nijimura, because of course, the black haired guy insisted for him to be outside more (Aomine disliked to be outside too much, because he couldn’t deal with people like he used to before the war. The paranoia was still haunting him and he was afraid he would hurt someone by accident. But when Nijimura was around, he was at least sure that there will be someone who could keep him in the leash. And the guy was very persistent after all).

“Do you mind if we take a detour,” Nijimura said. It wasn’t a question, and Aomine had no choice but to agree. Aomine thought they would just make a short visit to the nearest convenience store or something like that, but he was surprised when Nijimura stopped in front of an orphanage.

Nijimura must’ve noticed the unsaid question from Aomine’s expression. “I need to check up on someone,” he said, still not enlightening Aomine. Though, Aomine didn’t pry. Nijimura would explain everything sooner or later, so he got out of the car and followed the older man inside.

They were welcomed by the receptionist, and then she took them to a room full of children, not older than three years old, Aomine guessed. The room was bright. The wall was decorated by a lot of flowers and colorful animals. There were few big, short tables inside the room, with few small chairs around it. The children sat on those chairs, toys sprawled over the table as they were playing with them. A small smile formed on Aomine’s face. He used to love children very much, even wanting to have one of his own. But now, it was just an unreachable dream.

He was watching those kids playing, when his eyes landed on a little girl. She was very beautiful. She had pale pink hair, but what caught Aomine’s attention was her expression. She looked like she was out of place. She sat down there, in the middle of other kids, but no one talked to her or asked her to play with them. Somehow, Aomine could relate to that feeling. It made him to approach the little girl slowly and to sit next to her.

“Hey,” Aomine called, forcing out a smile. He had forgotten how to smile properly after five years living a nightmare, so he hoped he didn’t scare the girl off. “My name is Aomine Daiki. What’s yours?”

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes, her iris resembling cherry blossoms. She mumbled something, but Aomine couldn’t catch it. _Damn useless ears,_ he cursed inside his brain, though outside, his smile widened, and he turned his head a little bit to show his hearing aid. “I can’t hear properly so you need to speak a little louder for me,” he explained carefully.

The girl’s eyes went wider than before when she saw Aomine’s hearing aid. She looked extremely sorry, but Aomine still kept his smile up front. “Don’t worry, I’m okay. But please speak louder for me. What’s your name?”

The girl bit her bottom lip, and then opened her mouth to say, “Satsuki,” this time with a bright and clear voice. At that moment, Aomine knew that he had fallen in love with this little girl. Aomine nodded, satisfied. “Nice to meet you, Satsuki. Let’s be friends, okay?”

Aomine spent a good few hours at the orphanage to accompany Satsuki, playing and drawing with her. The girl got more and livelier as the time went by, but Nijimura called him to go home. Aomine waved his goodbye to the little girl, and she looked like she was about to cry. But Aomine kneeled down in front of her, and promised her that he would come back. Satsuki didn’t look very satisfied, but at least she was smiling a bit and it relieved Aomine. He realized that it was his first promise he ever gave to someone else after years, because he didn’t like to promise anything he couldn’t keep. But this time, he knew that he would fulfill it at all costs.

When they were back at the car, Aomine just remembered that Nijimura came here to check up on someone, but he was occupied with Satsuki, so he didn’t find out about Nijimura’s intention. He asked, and Nijimura chuckled at him while driving the car out of the parking lot.

“Satsuki is the one I need to check up on,” he finally answered, made Aomine to lift one of his eyebrows. “I found her when she was just a baby a year ago, on the side of the road, completely alone. So I picked her up, and because I’m a fucking adult, I left her on the orphanage care. I just check up on her every week to make sure everything’s okay.”

Aomine felt his blood boiling over Nijimura’s explanation. Someone had the heart to throw Satsuki away? Just like that? He knew it got nothing to do with him, it happened a long time ago, and tracking Satsuki’s parents down to give them some lesson wouldn’t make them take Satsuki back. Maybe she was feeling better being at the orphanage. He couldn’t do anything about it. _Or he could_.

“I want to adopt her,” he stated. Aomine expected Nijimura to start lecturing him, about how a deaf man with PTSD couldn’t adopt a little girl as beautiful and smart as Satsuki, about how he should fix himself first before trying to take care of someone else, but Nijimura didn’t do any of that. Instead, he was smiling like he had expected Aomine to say that.

“It will be hard, Aomine,” Nijimura said, but Aomine didn’t back down. The older guy glanced at Aomine, and he must’ve seen the determination in Aomine’s eyes, because the next thing he said was, “I can help you with the paper work, but you can’t walk yourself out of this.”

Aomine didn’t plan to walk out at all. He was sure he could do it.

But it turned out Nijimura was right. It was _very hard_. First, the paper work. It wasn’t easy to adopt anyone as a single man with disabilities. He had to go through so many tests. Nijimura was watching from the sideline through all the process, with a glint in his eyes as if he expected Aomine to give up anytime. But he didn’t. Satsuki needed him, so he had to pass through this. Beside the paper work, there was also the bonding stuff with Satsuki, but he got no problem with that. He visited her three times a week with supervision, but he guessed his evaluation over this stuff was pretty good, since Satsuki was pretty opened up with him. She laughed more in his presence, and seemed happier.

The whole process was very tiring to be honest. And after half a year, when Aomine was sure he would fail, Nijimura came to his house with an announcement that he could adopt Satsuki, bring her home, and also brought him the legal documents. That was one of the happiest moments in Aomine’s life. He cried a bit and gave Nijimura a very tight hug—the first skinship he ever gave to someone after his time in the army. Though, even with the legal documents, he couldn’t bring Satsuki home immediately. He had to make sure his house was ready to welcome the little girl. Nijimura helped him to set up a room for Satsuki, and everything else. Everything was ready two weeks after, and he finally could bring Satsuki home.

Satsuki’s eyes perked up when she entered her own room for the first time, turned around to Aomine and said, “Thank you, Papa,” to him, loud and clear. Aomine could never forget that.

But even after that, it was still hard. Aomine still suffered from PTSD and there were times when he had to lock his goddamned door at night because he was afraid Satsuki would be awoken by his scream and then enter his room, and find himin the worst state. Or even _worse_ , Aomine could have _hurt_ her, like accidently stabbed her or what. It was very terrifying for Aomine. He worked hard to overcome it though.

Right now, he barely had nightmares (thanks to the pills and intense therapies Nijimura gave him), and he even could sleep while cuddling Satsuki. He was really glad he decided to adopt Satsuki back then. The girl’s presence in his life was the best blessing he ever had gotten.

Satsuki’s suppressed gasp, followed by a loud, “Ouch!” brought Aomine’s wandering mind to the present time. He snapped from his trance and scanned his surroundings. His heartbeat speed up and his paranoia made him feel like there was going be an ambush anytime. Aomine was ready to stood his ground and protect Satsuki, whatever would happen, when his eyes landed on a tall man with fiery red hair. That guy rubbed his forehead while holding one of Satsuki’s toy arrows.

Then his brain registered what was actually happening. Satsuki did finally hit someone with her toy. He knew he should apologize, but the adrenaline still didn’t left him.

“Papa,” Satsuki called him softly, tugging on his hair. “I’m sorry.”

Aomine closed his eyes, trying to count prime number in his head to calm himself down, a method Nijimura taught him. _They weren’t in danger. It was just an accident. He just should apologize and everything would be alright. Nobody would die._

“It’s fine, baby,” Aomine finally responded to Satsuki, glad that his voice was calm enough. “We should just apologize, shouldn’t we?” Aomine didn’t see it, but he could feel Satsuki nodding from above his head.

He approached the redhead, trying to not to rush his step. He needed to stay calm and not make a ruckus inside the supermarket. _They were fine_ , he repeated once again. When he was already an arm length from the red head, he then noticed that the man wasn’t alone. He was with a little boy (not older than Satsuki, he thought) with vanilla blue hair and a very blank expression, Aomine couldn’t help but think that maybe the kid didn’t feel really well.

“Dad, you okay?” the little boy asked the redhead. Somehow, the view calmed Aomine down immediately. A soft smile formed on his face as he put Satsuki down.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Sir. I didn’t do it on purpose,” Satsuki said once she was on the floor, biting her lower lip and playing with the edge of her skirt.

The boy looked at her, not saying anything, so Aomine turned his attention towards the father. Gladly, the redhead laughed as he handed Satsuki’s arrow back to her. “You have a very nice aim, young lady,” he said. “I’m fine, but please don’t aim for anyone else’s forehead next time. It still a little bit hurt after all.”

Aomine’s heartbeat was totally calming down right now, but then he felt another tug on his gut when he heard the man’s voice. _It sounded hella familiar…_

And while Aomine’s brain was trying to remember where he ever heard that voice before, the redhead straightened himself up, to finally look up at Aomine. Aomine scanned his face quickly. He had a nice smile and… _weren’t those split eyebrows?_

Aomine’s memory clicked at the same time when the redhead’s smile faded as he said, “Aomine?”

Aomine could feel his hand tremble. And he could also feel that Satsuki looked up to him with a concerned look on her face, but she didn’t say anything. She just grabbed Aomine’s trembling hand a little tighter, hoping that it would stop the tremor. It didn’t, but it gave Aomine courage to give a polite smile to the redhead— _no_ , his name was Kagami Taiga. Aomine still remembered every letter.

“Kagami,” he said steadily. “I’m sorry Satsuki hit you.”

Kagami looked like he was about to say something else, but in the end, his smile came back in full force as he swatted his hand in their direction. “Nah, it’s fine. I will live,” he said. He looked down to grab his son’s hand, and Aomine thought it was his cue to leave (actually he was eager to leave as soon as possible), but suddenly Kagami turned his attention back at him. “You live around here?”

“Yes.” _Aomine should’ve just said no_.

His answer made Kagami groan in relief. “Thank God,” he said. “I’m just moving to the neighborhood and it’s really hard to survive in this area without any acquaintances. I’ve been a week here and I still get lost a lot. Do you mind showing me around sometimes? If you’re not busy?” he added. If he tried to hide his hopeful tone on the last two sentences, he failed spectacularly.

“Okay,” Aomine said. _This was exactly why Nijimura never stopped thinking that he was an idiot_. “We can exchange numbers? So you can call me if you need anything?” _And it turned out that, once again, Nijimura was always right_.

Kagami perked up at Aomine’s suggestion. He quickly pulled out his phone and typed the number Aomine dictated to him. When he was done, he put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at his son, still grinning. “This is Tetsuya by the way. Go say hi, Tetsuya.”

The blue head boy with blank expression offered a smile to Aomine and Satsuki. “I’m Tetsuya. Nice to meet you,” he introduced himself, and even bowed while he was at it.

Glad he had an excuse to tear his attention away from Kagami, Aomine smiled back to the little boy. “Hi, Tetsuya. I’m Aomine Daiki, and this is my daughter, Satsuki.” Satsuki copied Tetsuya by bowing, when Aomine introduced her and it made Aomine grin even wider at how cute his daughter was.

“How old are you?” Satsuki asked. This was the first time Aomine ever witnessed Satsuki to initiate a conversation with someone else other than himself and Nijimura.

“Five,” Tetsuya answered, still in a very polite manner.

Satsuki smiled cheerfully at the answer. “Me too!” she chimed. “Can I call you Tetsu-kun, then?”

Tetsuya’s blank expression shifted a bit. Something that Aomine noticed as an expression someone showed when they were in doubt, and he was about to nudge Satsuki to warn her that she might be a little bit overboard, when Tetsuya spoke up, “I don’t mind.”

Satsuki perked up. She looked up at Aomine, smiling so wide her eyes almost closed, making Aomine laugh proudly. “You just made a new friend. Congratulations,” he praised, patting Satsuki’s pink hair. “Your son is so polite,” he added to Kagami, and found that the redhead was blatantly staring at him when he wasn’t looking. Or maybe it was just Aomine’s paranoia because Kagami didn’t seem baffled at all about being caught.

“Yeah,” Kagami chuckled. “He got that from his mother.”

_And that was it_. That was the cue that Aomine should stop being an idiot and just take his leave immediately. Aomine didn’t respond to Kagami’s words with anything other than a subtle smile, then he picked Satsuki up, put her back on his shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Kagami.And you too, Tetsuya. We should get going.”

Aomine was sure Kagami really wanted to say something this time. But once again, the redhead swallowed it down—Aomine guessed that Kagami had noticed his hearing aid and wanted to say something about it, but whatever it was, Aomine was glad that Kagami decided to keep it to himself—and just smiled at Aomine. “Okay,” he finally responded. “I will call you if I need anything.”

Aomine nodded, not prolonging their conversation and walked away from the redhead. He was glad that he had Satsuki on his shoulder or else, he wouldn’t have succeeded on fighting the urge to look back at Kagami and his son.

* * *

 

Later that night, after tucking Satsuki in her bed and making sure everything was locked up (Aomine’s paranoia made him feel restless if he didn’t at least check every door and window three times before bed time), Aomine plugged out his hearing aid and headed to his workshop in the basement. He left the door open, just in case Satsuki woke up and wondered where he was, because Aomine couldn’t hear anything right now.

Aomine sat himself down behind his potter’s wheel, putting a good amount of clay on top of it and started working. Nijimura suggested him to do pottery to relieve his anxiety, but after a year of doing that, he started to make it his profession. Nijimura helped him to sell his works, and he was doing pretty fine with it. Now, after three years as a professional potter, his bank account was filled with enough money at least until Satsuki graduated high school. He had exhibitions twice a year, and he was pretty well known amongst all pottery communities in the whole world. All thanks to Nijimura. Seriously, what would he do without him.

Actually, Aomine was going to call Nijimura and tell him that he met _Kagami Taiga_ , but he held the urge. He didn’t want Nijimura to be worried. That man had a lot in his plate already, no need to bother him with petty cases.

Aomine moved his hand carefully over the clay, shaping it up. In a moment, his hands were covered with clay, but it did help him to relax and shorted his mind out. At this kind of moments, he was glad that he could block his hearing. Silence helped him think, made him feel like he was in his own sanctuary. Aomine kept his hands moving, focused his eyes on the clay. He didn’t have anything particular in mind to make. He just loved seeing his fingers moved over the clay as he let his mind wander.

Kagami and Aomine, they had _history_. No, they didn’t date. Technically, he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something. An ex-maybe.An _ex-almost_.

To put it simply, Kagami was the reason why Aomine joined the army ten years ago. Aomine knew he was different from other boys since he hit puberty. He never had any interest in girls—he found them beautiful, but never more—though he didn’t really worry about that, until he met Kagami in high school. A boy with fiery red hair, crimson eyes, weird split eyebrows and a very nice smile which made Aomine’s heart did this acrobatic-nonsense whenever it was directed at him. They were rivals in basketball, turned into best friends, and then turned into… something.

It was a very happy time back then. Young and carefree. Aomine only cared about basketball and Kagami at that time, the only two things that he thought would last forever. But he was never been so wrong. Those two things only lasted, until Aomine decided to tell his parents that he wanted to be with Kagami. And his father wasn’t really fond of that decision.

The physical wounds Aomine received from his father that day might have healed, but the mental wounds… never. The next day, he was sent to a military academy, where he learnt even harder that it wasn’t okay to have _feelings_ for other boys. He could be dead because of those silly feelings, and the young Aomine let fear get the best out of him.

He kept his contact with Kagami even after he was sent at the military though, kept it a secret from his parents and everyone. But then Aomine had a mental breakdown, he couldn’t keep it like this. Seeing how Kagami was happy and okay without him while he was a miserable mess, Aomine had enough. He decided that Kagami was better off without him, and also decided to stop replying Kagami’s messages, leaving them unread, and then changed his contact details. And he also cut off his contact with his parents and family because he didn’t need another damn pressures.

He trained really hard in the military, made his body tired so he got no more energy left to think about what he had left behind. His crazy training paid off. He was sent to the front line two years after, and being there ever since. At that time, he was happy to be there. The sound of guns, explosions and war cries stopped him from thinking too much. He didn’t have to make friends there. He focused all of his energy to stay alive day after day. And it was enough for him.

Aomine’s life wasn’t perfect. He still had a hard time to control his nightmares or PTSD. He had this permanent paranoia in the base of his gut. He was fucking deaf. But now he had Satsuki, and it made everything better. He knew that maybe he won’t ever taste perfect life, but it was enough.

Aomine sighed, stopping his movements and crumbled down the clay he had shaped. He put the clay back on its storage, washed his hands and walked upstairs. He took a detour to Satsuki’s room, smiling when he saw his little girl sleeping safe and sound before returning to his own room.

He plopped down on the bed, letting out another long sigh. _It was enough_ , he repeated. He had raised Satsuki for four years, and he was doing fine. They were doing fine. There was no need to add another complication in their life. He was ready to face the life together, only with Satsuki, he was resolved to do that. Kagami was just the past.

Aomine chuckled. He kept saying that he had moved on, but he saw the redhead _one time_ , and suddenly he had a crisis. This was ridiculous. Beside, Kagami already had a kid and probably a wife or a husband. He had his own life too. Kagami just needed help because he was new in the neighborhood, and that was it. Aomine shouldn’t read more into the situation. Damn his scumbag brain.

Aomine reached for his phone at the bedside table to check whether Nijimura had sent him a message or not. When the screen lit up, he expected the psychiatrist’s name on the display, but instead, there were a row of unknown numbers staring back at him. He frowned, as his breath started to speed up.

_Nobody knew his number beside Nijimura_.

Aomine was torn between calling the police immediately and reporting a stalker, but then he could hear Nijimura’s voice inside his head, “ _This is not a war anymore, Aomine. Calm down. Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamned life. Live it to the fullest._ ”

Aomine took a deep breath and then opened the message. He was so ready to read a threat message, screenshot it and then send to Nijimura to prove that his goddamned paranoia was true. But when he read the message, he was having mixed feelings. Relieved, because it wasn’t a threat message (of course), but also cringed when he read the writtensentences.

_[Hey, Aomine. This is Kagami. Are you still awake?]_

The message was sent an hour ago. There was a new message following right after, only sent ten minutes ago.

_[Of course you are asleep already. It’s fucking midnight.]_

That one made Aomine chuckle. He swiped his phone back and forth, wondering whether he should reply or not. But it just made his anxiety worse. Aomine took a deep breath, thought, _‘Screw it_ ,’ and then started typing his reply before he could back down.

_[I’m still awake actually. Just busy in my workshop.]_

It was just one text. It wasn’t harmful. Aomine didn’t expect Kagami to reply, and he was ready to settle down for the night, but he caught his screen light up again. He read Kagami’s name on it, and his frown getting deeper. Was this guy for real? He had a nice husband/wife sleeping next to him and he still chose to text Aomine?

Aomine was tempted to just ignore the message and go to sleep already. Because tomorrow was Monday and he needed to wake up super early to take Satsuki to school and then dealt with the whole breakfast and preparation (he promised to braid Satsuki’s hair tomorrow), so he needed a sleep. But his body betrayed his logic. His thumb already swiped the screen to open the message.

_[Can I call?]_

Now, Aomine felt like throwing his phone to the other side of his room. What the fuck? He was just determined to treat Kagami like _nothing_ , but the fucking redhead made it fucking hard.

Aomine rubbed his temple, frustrated. Now that he read the message, Kagami would notice, so he couldn’t ignore it (Aomine could ignore it actually, with an excuse like, “Sorry I fell asleep,” but at the moment, his logic was clouded). Aomine clicked his tongue, he had already typed down the capital N for ‘No’, but his curiosity got him.

_[Ok]_

Aomine wanted to stab himself for being so goddamn weak, really. In less than a minute, his phone vibrated in his hand. Kagami was really calling him. Aomine sighed, put his hearing aid on and answered it.

“Hey.”

Aomine could hear Kagami’s voice clearly. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling like he was sixteen again and didn’t lose his hearing yet. When he was on a late night phone conversation with Kagami, because the redhead always couldn’t sleep right before a game and Aomine needed to lull him to sleep.

A weak smile found its way to Aomine’s face as he reciprocated, “Hey. What’s up?”

He disliked phone conversations. His hearing aid made everything awkward and uncomfortable. But he wanted to talk to Kagami, wanted to hear his voice. There, he admitted it. He was very weak.

Aomine couldn’t actually hear it, but somehow he knew that Kagami was taking a deep breath on the other line. He knew that it was hella awkward. They hadn’t talked with each other for fucking years. And now they were having a midnight phone call. Though, Aomine waited for Kagami to break the awkward silence between them, but when it felt like hours and Kagami hadn’t said anything, and Aomine was just about to hang up, that was when Kagami finally said, “It’s nice to see you again.”

Aomine’s frown deepened, it felt like his eyebrows became one. “You call me in the middle of the night, make me put my hearing aid on, just to say that?” he asked before he could hold himself back. Even though there was no bite in his voice. He was just amused. “Go back to sleep, Kagami. Better go to cuddle your husband or your wife than bother me,” he added.

He heard Kagami choking on something. “I-I’m not married,” he stuttered, and—cursed himself—Aomine still found it pretty cute. “Tetsuya is Aida and Kiyoshi’s son. Remember them? My coach and my teammate from high school.”

Of course Aomine remembered. He didn’t forget a single thing about Kagami even after all these years. Pathetic, if he might label himself. Beside, a character like Aida Riko was kind of hard to forget. Even they were on the different teams back in high school, Aomine still remembered how scary she was. Seeing how polite Tetsuya was, it just made sense that Aida was his mother. Aida was the type to drill politeness to her son. And on top of that, the father was Kiyoshi Teppei.

But at the moment, if he got to be honest with himself, he was happy that Kagami wasn’t married.

_Get your shit together, Daiki,_ Aomine scolded himself. _It doesn’t mean that you got a chance with him either._

“Yeah, I remember them,” Aomine admitted, tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “But why Tetsuya called you ‘dad’ then?”

“Aida and Kiyoshi passed away in a car accident four years ago, leaving Tetsuya alone. I’m his legal guardian, so I took him in,” Kagami explained.

“I’m so sorry about Aida and Kiyoshi,” Aomine uttered his condolences, which were quickly being shrugged off by Kagami with, “It happened a long time ago. Tetsuya is moving on. We both are.”

“Still,” Aomine said again while laying his back down on his bed. “I’m glad Tetsuya didn’t end up in orphanage. It isn’t a terrible place, because Satsuki used to live there too, but you know what I mean.”

There was a pause, before Kagami asked him, “You adopted Satsuki?”

“Yes.”

Another pause. This time a lot longer than the previous one. “Are you married or seeing someone?”

Aomine didn’t answer immediately. He didn’t know why he was in doubt about giving Kagami the answer. But finally Aomine said, “No.”

Why the hell Kagami asked him that kind of question? Kagami was happier without him, right? Was this some kind of a joke? Well, since Aomine wasn’t laughing, it was a bad joke indeed.

“I should sleep,” Aomine said again, cut off whatever Kagami wanted to say. There were too many feels for a day and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“It was nice to talk with you, Aomine,” Kagami responded. “See you tomorrow.”

Aomine didn’t bother to reply to the greeting. He ended the call and put his phone away together with his hearing aid. He thought he was going to be back to his fortress of solitude, but he was wrong. Even without his hearing aid, there were still some noises he could hear.

It was the echo of Kagami’s voice inside his head, and his own heartbeat.

* * *

 

Aomine was awaken buy a pair of small hands slapping his cheeks. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw Satsuki, sitting on his chest with a very big toothy grin. Her grin grew wider when she saw that Aomine was awake, and excitedly told him to get up with very animated hand signals.

_Damn Nijimura who taught her those simple signs_.

“Yes, yes, I’m up, I’m up,” Aomine mumbled sleepily. Satsuki bounced up, then got down from his body and jumped on her feet as Aomine got up and put his hearing aid on.

“Papa! School time!” Satsuki said cheerfully when she was sure that Aomine could hear her. Thank God Aomine set the hearing aid’s volume at the minimum level. He still couldn’t forget that time when he forgot to do that in the morning and got a terrible headache due to Satsuki’s too loud-early-morning voice.

Aomine chuckled, checking the clock. It was six in the morning. So he got five hours sleep. Not bad. He stood and picked Satsuki up, brought her down to the bathroom, so they could wash their face and brush their teeth.

“You slept well last night, Sugar Plum?” Aomine asked, putting Satsuki down on top of a tool box in the bathroom. The tool box was Satsuki’s idea, so she could stand by herself and see her reflection in the mirror.

“I had a dream!” she answered excitedly.

“About what?” Aomine helped her to put on her toothpaste. Satsuki squealed, and then started brushing her teeth while telling Aomine her dream. It made Aomine chuckle. “I can’t hear you, Blossom. Finish brushing first, then pick your favorite dress while I’m shaving, then meet me in the kitchen, so we can have breakfast while I do your hair, okay?”

Satsuki frowned a little, then cheered up again and continued to brush her teeth while humming her favorite children song from that morning cartoon. Aomine remembered all of the lyrics though, because Satsuki sang it _all the time_.

Satsuki was done, and she let Aomine check her teeth before sending her off, out of the bathroom. Aomine wondered, how could a five years old kid be that energetic in the morning? But Satsuki was a ball of sunshine, and he would even be worried if she wasn’t energetic. So this was better.

When Aomine entered the kitchen, a wave of relief hit him when he saw Satsuki in a navy blue skirt and white shirt. What she wore was _normal_. Don’t blame Aomine on being over-worried about Satsuki’s choice on fashion. One day, the girl was throwing a tantrum because Aomine didn’t let her wore her green shirt, together with her bright red skirt and bright yellow socks. Aomine didn’t actually care, but all the mothers at Satsuki’s school would care, and then they would comment on how bad Aomine was at parenting, because he couldn’t even dress his daughter. Aomine was afraid his right as Satsuki’s guardian would be canceled over that incident. Okay, it was stupid, but _still_.

Aomine got the bread from the counter, made Satsuki her favorite blueberry-strawberry sandwich (“Because the color looks like Papa’s hair and mine!”), settled it down in front of Satsuki along with her milk, and then moved behind her to start working on her long pink hair.

“Okay, now, what was your dream about?” Aomine asked.

Satsuki swallowed a big bite of her sandwich. “I had a dream about Tetsu-kun and Kagamin!”

Aomine’s heart sunk. He was torn between thinking that it was cute the way Satsuki already gave a nickname to Kagami, and also regretted that he asked. But he tried his best to keep his voice even when he asked again, “Oh? What about them?”

“We went to the zoo! And Tetsu-kun and I rode a pretty unicorn!” Satsuki elaborated, and since she couldn’t move her body a lot because Aomine was still braiding her hair, she moved her hand animatedly instead. It was very adorable. “And you and Kagamin were riding one too,” she added.

“It’s a very happy dream, indeed. I would love to ride a unicorn, Satsuki,” Aomine commented, chuckling at his daughter’s imagination. He finished Satsuki’s hair, showed her the result in the mirror and she beamed happily. Satsuki continued the story about her dream while Aomine cleaned up after her breakfast and made sure to give the right respond at the right time, so Satsuki won’t feel neglected.

When he was done with the dishes and checked the time, he had exactly thirty minutes to walk Satsuki to her school. “Come on, Princess. We need to go,” he said, bowing to Satsuki and offering his hand. The gesture made Satsuki giggle while reaching his hand.

Satsuki was bouncing all the way to the school. It amused Aomine, because he was sure that school was a torture and it never made him bounce happily like that. There were no accidents along the way, only some detour because Satsuki wanted to pick a flower to put it in her hair. They just entered the school gate when Satsuki suddenly shouted cheerfully, “Tetsu-kun!”

Aomine’s eyes widened at Satsuki’s words, his eyes quickly scanning the area. There he was, a small boy with light blue hair, waving shyly at his daughter.

_No way…_

“Morning, Aomine.”

Aomine hold the urge to groan out loud. He turned his body, only to find the one and only Kagami fucking Taiga standing near him, grinning brightly. The view made his heart skip a beat, but also gave him a headache.

“Morning,” Aomine answered grumpily, avoiding Kagami’s gaze. He focused on Satsuki instead, who was hugging Tetsuya tightly and started to talk animatedly about something, probably about her dream from last night. “I didn’t know Tetsuya comes here too,” he commented, not even bothering to hide his saltiness.

Kagami laughed. _Damn that lovely laugh_. “Yeah, I heard this is the best school around. I’m glad I picked this school though. He already made a friend.”

So, the ‘see you tomorrow’ Kagami said last night on the phone was an implication for this. _Fucker_.

Aomine made a mental note to start wearing his sunglasses everytime he walked Satsuki to school. Kagami’s smile was _blinding_. And at this moment, Aomine complained about why he didn’t lose his sight instead, but then quickly took his thought back. Being blind meant that he couldn’t see Satsuki and that would be horrible.

“Er, Aomine,” Kagami called. Something in his tone made Aomine reluctantly turn his attention back to the redhead. “Are you free tonig—“

“No,” Aomine quickly cut his words sharply. “I’m not free tonight. And the night after. And the night after that. I don’t have any free nights, or days, ever. Don’t get any ideas because we’re both single, Kagami.”

Kagami looked baffled. His smile faded and he resembled a dejected puppy. Ironic, since Aomine remembered that Kagami was very afraid of those creatures. Aomine tried to ignore the puppy look. He spent five freaking years in the army. A puppy look wouldn’t affect him at all.

“Don’t think of it as a date then,” Kagami insisted. “I-I just want to catch up?” he asked again, voice full of hope.

Aomine sighed and shook his head. “No,” he stood his ground, persistent. “We just met again yesterday.”

Kagami was about to say something, but Satsuki’s voice beat him. “Papa!” the girl chirped and ran towards him, holding Tetsuya’s hand.

Aomine shot her his fatherly smile, squatted down so his daughter could look at him in the eyes easily. “What’s up, baby?”

“Can Tetsu-kun and Kagamin come home with us today?” she asked, beaming.

_Fuck_. Aomine could literally feel that Satsuki wasn’t the only who beamed happily. _Dammit_.

“Why is that?” Aomine asked, his brain starting to work on a good reason to refuse Satsuki’s request.

“Because I already promised Tetsu-kun to show him my drawing books collection, and he said he wants to see it if Kagamin can come with him too!”

Aomine tried his best to keep his voice even. “But Kagami might be busy—“

“No, I’m not,” Kagami interrupted, making Aomine curse under his breath. “I’m free tonight. And I can cook you all dinner too while we’re at it. Fun, right?”

Satsuki cheered happily, and even the expressionless Tetsuya managed to smile a little. Unbelievable.

“Fine,” Aomine said finally. “They can come home with us.”

“Thank you, Papa!” Satsuki said, pecked his cheek before running off again to her class, still holding Tetsuya’s hand. _Unbelievable_.

Aomine really groaned this time as he stood up, once again facing Kagami. “Stop grinning so smugly, Bakagami.”

Kagami chuckled. “Watch your language, Aomine. There are kids around.”

Aomine rolled his eyes at that. “And don’t you dare using your kid, or my kid,” he said, refusing to use the words, ‘our kids’, “to pull that kind of scheme.”

“It’s not a date, Aomine. Relax. I just want to catch up with you after… how many years? Ten?”

“Ten and eight months,” Aomine corrected absentmindedly, and then he regretted it immediately, because it made Kagami’s grin even wider. Aomine covered his blushing face with his hand, shoving Kagami away.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Kagami protested.

“I said stop grinning,” Aomine hissed.

Kagami laughed at that, but seeing the glare Aomine sent him, he finally shut his mouth. “Okay, okay,” he said, raising both of his hands in the air. “See you after school then, Aomine.” Kagami shot another smile to Aomine as he walked away.

Aomine didn’t respond to that, just grunted, clearly annoyed. But when he turned around to walk back home, he couldn’t help but smile a bit, because that one last sentence Kagami said to him reminded him of their high school times.

_‘See you after school, Aomine.’_

* * *

 

“So, the infamous Kagami Taiga.”

Nijimura sat down on the staircase in Aomine’s workshop, watching the blue head working dutifully. Usually Aomine preferred to work alone because that way he didn’t need to put his hearing aid on, but today Nijimura decided to come to visit. Not that he disliked the company though, but today, the topic Nijimura wanted to talk about was too… sensitive. However, Aomine didn’t have the courage to tell him to fuck off. Nijimura was the one who took a good care of him and Satsuki after all. Aomine didn’t want to be considered an ungrateful bastard. Besides, he respected the older guy too much to actually say that.

It had been a month since the fateful encounter with Kagami and Tetsuya, and somehow, the redhead managed to always spend the weekend at Aomine household (because Satsuki always asked Tetsuya to come over to play with her on weekends and Aomine didn’t have the heart to refuse his daughter’s simple request, even though if Aomine started to think that maybe Satsuki and Tetsuya had this secret plan to make his life more miserable than it already was—of course it was paranoia talking). To be honest, Kagami wasn’t a nuisance (except for the frequent texting the redhead did. He was _always_ texting Aomine about silly little things it got annoying). He still cooked very well and even was willing to help him to do his house chores on his visits. And Tetsuya’s presence made Satsuki extremely happy. His daughter never had a bestfriend before. He didn’t know what made the two clique with each other, but his girl was happier whenever Tetsuya was around, and of course he loved to see his daughter happy. So Aomine was facing his biggest dilemma here.

Kagami, of course, being the _majitenshi_ he was, didn’t seem to realize Aomine’s dilemma. He always threw him his widest grin which made Aomine’s heart jump, respected his privacy, understood his paranoia, and didn’t even once looked at him with pity because of his damn disabilities. Aomine didn’t even feel offended whenever Kagami mentioned his hearing aid and anxiety attacks. Kagami made them sound… normal.

Last weekend, when Satsuki and Tetsuya were busy watching Finding Nemo while Aomine and Kagami stayed in the kitchen to have some drinks, Kagami even said that he was a great father. That successfully made Aomine frown deeply at him, which made Kagami chuckle.

“You are very good with Satsuki,” he said, still not explaining anything. Noticing that Aomine was still at lost, he continued, “You’re not her real father, Aomine. I mean, look at me and Tetsuya,” he quickly added because he saw that Aomine was glaring at him over that statement, ready to roast him. “I love Tetsuya, but our bond is not as strong as your bond with Satsuki. Tetsuya is a quiet kid. Most of the time, I’m not sure I’m doing things right. What if he didn’t like it? What if it didn’t make him happy? What if I raised him wrongly and Kiyoshi with Aida will haunt me?” he chuckled at his own sarcasm. “But you do your best with Satsuki. You know her very well. You know what’s exactly best for her. She’s going to be a great woman someday, and the whole world will know that she was raised by a great man.”

That sudden confession made Aomine speechless. He needed to check whether there was something wrong with his hearing aid because he wasn’t sure that those stuffs just came out of Kagami’s mouth. It made Kagami laugh at him. “Your hearing aid is fine, Aomine. I’m just telling you the truth.”

Aomine stopped his movement, stared at Kagami who was still smiling at him. “I… I’m not that great,” he said finally, making Kagami scoff, but Aomine ignored him. “Satsuki throws tantrums pretty often too, you know. And it isn’t easy. But you don’t have to think so highly of me. Tetsuya loves you. He’s a good kid and a very mature one. He will definitely tell you if you did something that he didn’t like.”

Kagami grinned. “There. You even know my kid more than I do.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “You just have to stop being dense. Tetsuya is quiet, but he’s just a kid. You can tell everything from his eyes.”

“If you ask me to stop being dense,” Kagami’s grin turned into a smirk. Aomine had a bad feeling about where this would lead. “then you should also stop being in denial, and we can—“

“Stop,” Aomine warned him. “That’s it,” he said, sighing. “Next time you’re here, I’m going to turn my hearing aid off so I can’t hear any of your bullshit.”

Aomine still wanted to sigh whenever he remembered that conversation. He didn’t know why Kagami was so persistent on getting back together with him. He meant, they weren’t even together back then. Just an ex-almost. Kagami could be with anyone he wanted. He was good looking, kind, caring, and even though he was with a son now, Aomine was really sure he could find someone who was willing to accept both Kagami and Tetsuya. Tetsuya was a lovely kid after all.

But then again, why Aomine was also very persistent on rejecting him?

“Why do you keep refusing him anyway?”

Trust Nijimura to always say what was on Aomine’s mind out loud. Nijimura’s question snapped Aomine out of his train of thoughts, but didn’t answer. He just kept focusing on his pottery. To be honest, _he didn’t know why either_.

Fortunately, Aomine was saved by the bell. Not exactly the bell, but close, because it was Satsuki shouting from upstairs, “Papa! Tetsu-kun and Kagamin is here!”

Of course Aomine was using that as an excuse to run away from Nijimura’s question. He turned off his potter’s wheel, washed his hand quickly and headed upstairs with Nijimura following behind him. They bumped into Satsuki who ran off to her room with Tetsuya—the two kids were so excited that even Tetsuya didn’t bother to apologize to the two adults—and that made Aomine not even bother to check the front door because he was sure Kagami was already in the kitchen with his groceries. Itbecame a habit, Aomine thought bitterly. He just met Kagami and Tetsuya a month ago, and now they were already becoming a constant part of his life every weekend.

Turned out he guessed right. When he entered the kitchen, Kagami was there, putting his groceries out of the bags. It seemed like he was going to cook teriyaki burgers.

“Aomine, I hope you still like teri—“ Kagami didn’t finish his sentence when he looked up and saw Aomine with Nijimura. “Oh,” he said instead, “I don’t know you are with someone.”

“I’m already leaving,” Nijimura said quickly, making Aomine frown.

“What?” he asked, turning to the older guy “I thought you’re going to stay for dinner. I rarely meet you these days.”

Nijimura didn’t respond anything to what Aomine was saying. He just stared at Aomine, with the _shut-the-fuck-up_ look he recognized easily. It made Aomine frown even deeper, but he did shut his mouth.

“Another client just emailed me. I got to go,” Nijimura said again. “See you later, Aomine. And, nice to meet you, Kagami,” he added, smiling politely to both of them before he exited the kitchen, leaving Aomine in confusion.

_What the fuck just happened?_

“I thought you’re not seeing anyone.”

Kagami’s voice brought Aomine’s confused mind back to reality. He turned around to the redhead this time, and saw Kagami frowning at him.

“I’m not seeing—oh,” he finally understood.

“Who is he then?”

“Nijimura Shuuzou. He’s my psychiatrist.”

Kagami still frowned at him, while Aomine was doing his best to keep his resting bitch face. He knew what was going on in Kagami’s head.

“Are you sure he’s just your—“

“Kagami, don’t start,” Aomine growled. “You and I, we’re nothing.”

“I know!” Kagami said, his voice was a little bit higher than usual. “I know we’re nothing! _Goddammit, Aomine_.” It was the first time Aomine saw Kagami lose his composure during the last four weeks. Both of his hands grabbed the edge of the kitchen table, all knuckles white. Kagami didn’t look directly at Aomine, but he looked miserable. He bit his bottom lip in frustration, and his eyes were so hollow. No more cheeky grins directed to him. He looked so dejected.

Kagami released his grip on the kitchen table, rubbed his face and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry,” he said in the end. “I know you keep saying no, and I know that I’m too persistent, but I thought you’re just being stubborn and I believed that somehow, _somehow_ , I will be able to destroy the wall around you,” Kagami took a deep breath, “but it’s been a freaking month and I think I lost it,” he laughed weakly. “Patience is not my strong point to begin with, anyway, but please, Aomine. I don’t understand why you keep refusing me. Please tell me what I did wrong. I will try my best to make it right. I don’t want to lose you again, so please tell me.”

Aomine didn’t say anything. He could only freeze on his spot. It was funny how few minutes ago he was thinking about that too, and Nijimura also asked him the same question. _Why did he keep refusing Kagami?_

Kagami stepped back from the kitchen table, now leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed on his chest. His red eyes were looking at Aomine, and no matter how hard Aomine tried to avoid the gaze, he still felt like he was being x-rayed.

The intensity of Kagami’s gaze made it hard to breathe. His stomach turned nervously as his nerves started to creep up. He forced his brain to find the exact reason why he refused to accept Kagami, and it became too much for him. Too overwhelming. His chest felt tight, made him choke and somehow he was now starting to gasp for air. His body knew what was wrong before his mind could register.

_Anxiety attack_.

“Aomine, hey.”

Aomine felt his hand being removed from his chest—he didn’t even remember when he started clutching his chest—at the same time when a wave of warmth surrounded him. He looked up, and realized that it was Kagami’s warmth. The redhead sat him down on a chair, and then kneeled in front of him, while holding his hands. The warmth helped Aomine to breathe again.

“Aomine, it’s okay. Breathe, okay? It’s fi—“

“I don’t know, Kagami,” Aomine cut him off. His breath hitched. “Y-you’re just too good for me. You were happier without me. You _are_ happier without me. I’m just a fucked up guy with PTSD and also fucking deaf, and I should be satisfied with Satsuki but I-I’m fucking greedy too because I also want you and Tetsuya in my life, but I can’t put you under that miserable life. I’m just a burden, Kagami.”

Aomine’s breath sped up again. He said it. He finally said it. Everything that had been nesting inside his head for the past month. _For the past years_. Aomine kept silent now, waiting for Kagami to digest what he had said and then he would finally stand up, pick Tetsuya and walk away, realizing that everything Aomine said was very, very true.

But instead, he felt another wave of warmth on top of his hands. When he finally succeeded at focusing his sight, he realized that Kagami had just rested his head on top of their tangled hands.

“ _Jesus_ , Aomine,” he hissed, and when he looked up, his wide toothy smile was back full force on his face. “You cut off your communication with me ten years ago because of that reason too? I thought you were an arrogant bastard with pride higher then Everest. What happened to, ‘ _The only one who can beat me is me’_?”

Aomine just blinked in disbelief. Kagami’s reaction was very different from what he had expected.

Kagami was laughing softly. He was now sitting cross-legged in front of Aomine, kept their fingers intertwined and rested his chin on top of them. “I thought you were mad at me back then, when you stopped replying my messages,” Kagami said. He maintained eye contact with Aomine. “I thought I pissed you off somehow, or you found another guy and it was so devastating.”

“But, I—“

“I know, I know,” Kagami nodded. “So please, let me help you with your insecurities. I want you and Satsuki in my life, Aomine. Please.”

Aomine didn’t know what to say. His chest felt tighten again, but this time, he knew that it wasn’t an anxiety attack.

“Can we… can we take it slow?” he finally spoke up.

That question earned him a very bright smile from Kagami. “Of course,” he said reassuringly. “I don’t mind doing it at your pace. And it’s a good idea anyway. Tetsuya and Satsuki are just being friends. Let’s take our time, okay?”

Aomine nodded, slowly.

Kagami beamed again. He tightened his grip on Aomine’s hands, but then his smile faded a little. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Aomine’s eyes widened at Kagami’s question. “I… I don’t know,” he answered honestly. He expected Kagami to be mad, but the guy just smiled softly and nodded.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind to wait,” he said. He sounded so sincere, like he really didn’t mind to wait _at all_. “Now let’s just make dinner before those two monsters throw a tantrum.” Kagami got up from his seat on the floor, but before he could fully stand up, Aomine already pulled his collar towards himself, and then placed a kiss on Kagami’s lips.

It was all based on instinct. Aomine closed his eyes, but he could feel Kagami tensing against his lips. He started to panic, afraid that Kagami actually didn’t want to be kissed, but then he felt Kagami’s hand reaching for his neck, tilting their heads and moving his lips against Aomine’s.

The kiss was slow. It felt _right_ , and made him wonder why he didn’t do it sooner.  Kagami moved very carefully, and after he nibbled Aomine’s bottom lip, Aomine pulled away. He opened his eyes, finding that Kagami was still very close. His face was red, but Aomine was sure that his was red too.

“Was that okay?” Aomine whispered quietly.

Kagami smiled again. “That was perfect, Aomine.”

**-omake-**

It was two years later. Aomine finally asked Kagami and Tetsuya to move in with him, and now they were currently in the kitchen. Kagami was cooking, but he looked so pissed. Aomine knew why. He was the reason why Kagami was so pissed off. Aomine was near the deadline of his exhibition, so he locked himself up in his workshop, totally forgetting about everything, until Kagami dragged him upstairs.

“I don’t care that you look so damn sexy behind your potter’s wheel, but you need your goddamn sleep, Daiki. You need to eat too!” Kagami yelled at him.

To be honest, Aomine wasn’t really sure whether Kagami was really saying those words or not, because, of course, he turned his hearing aid off, so he won’t have to suffer from Kagami’s yelling. He just glanced inKagami’s direction from time to time to read his lips’ movements, making sure he said, “Sorry,” at the right moment.

But then Kagami loomed over him. His glare was deathly as he tapped his hearing aid twice. “You turned it off, didn’t you?”

Aomine’s eyes widened when he read Kagami’s lips. “What? No, I didn’t!”

Kagami rubbed his face in frustration, and sighed deeply (or so Aomine assumed from his shoulders’ movement).

“Okay, sorry, I’m turning it on back now,” Aomine said finally, grinning apologetically and reached the power button on his hearing aid. “Sorry,” he said again.

Kagami shook his head, but chuckled. “You’re unbelievable. But I love you anyway,” he muttered, yankingAomine’s collar to land a passionate kiss on Aomine’s lips, which Aomine reciprocated gladly.

Now, Aomine’s life was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> 31st August means the end of AoKaga month, and I feel sad, but actually it doesn't make any differences for me since I still aokaga-ing everyday :p
> 
> THE BEAUTIFUL SKETCH IS BY [ORENJINOIR](http://orenjinoir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know this story is nothing compare to Hands of Clay (orz), and this is just an excuse for me to write: AoKaga single dads AU, and Potter!Aomine AU (I really want to write Potter AU since I follow @tortus_copenhagen on instagram).
> 
> Thank you for everyone who contributed in AoKaga/KagaAo fandom this month! XD
> 
> Talk to me on multifandomsfujoshi (tumblr) or grettama (twitter)! XD


End file.
